


Under The Moon

by ThePickledMermaid



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePickledMermaid/pseuds/ThePickledMermaid
Summary: Moana hasn't been herself lately. So being the helpful friend that he is, Maui decides to follow her one night to see if he can figure out what is wrong. He ends up finding more then he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ok I have never actually written smut before but I wanted to give it a try at least once. Plus I am still trying to figure out this new site. So please don't stone me at the gates. I am absolutely obsessed with these characters so much, I can not help but love them. The movie versions are perfection and I knew I wanted to play with them a bit before I even left the theater. No worries, Moana is very much of age in this story. I hope you enjoy and I am always happy to receive constructive feed back so I can make myself a better writer. Thanks! Enjoy!
> 
> ~ThePickledMermaid

It was a fair assumption to say that there was not a lot in this world Maui was afraid of. Even fewer things he was willing to admit he was afraid of. As a shape shifting, demi-god hero it was his job to face down and beat any threat he came across. And in his very long life time Maui had squared off against many fierce and terrifying beasts.

However at this very moment every single last one of them paled in comparison to the furious raven haired tsunami that was currently storming her way towards him.

"MAUI!!!"

The half deity cringed. He had no idea what was up Moana's skirt this time but the wrathful fire in his friend's dark eyes left Maui wondering if it might be safer to just bail out right now. Maybe pop back over to Lalotai and try to take Tamatoa's other leg....

"Get down here!"

Yep. Totally safer. Also, crab legs are delicious!

Against his better judgement, Maui jumped down out of the tree he had been lounging in. Not because he or his tattooed mini-him thought it was a good idea but because he knew that if he refused, the irate woman would just climb the damn tree and dragg him down anyway. Gods knew she had already done it to him twice. And lets just be say that was not a scene Maui wanted to make in front of the entire village.... again. What kind of demi-god gets hauled out of a tree by a hundred pound girl.... by his ear no less!

"Oh hey, Mo!" He grinned, running a hand through his curly locks. His mini-maui had already dove behind some tattooed mountains for cover. Coward.  "What uh... what brings you to these parts?"

"It's MY village, Maui," Moana snarled. "I go where ever I want."

"As you should, Oh Great Chief in Training, and speaking of going places how do you feel about crab? I was thinking of popping out and bringing back some....."

"Ooooh no you don't!" Moana grabbed him by his lava lava skirt. "You're going to first explain to me why there is currently a giant statue of YOU sitting on the exact spot where we were suppose to till for a new coconut grove this morning."

Maui breathed a sigh of relief. Phew! For a second there he was worried she was mad about something important.

"Anniversary present!" Maui chirped happily, turning around to face her with a large gesture.  "I've been living in the village for a whole year as of today! Now I know I don't get to spend as much time here as you all would of course prefer I do, what with all the demi-god heroing I have to do so often, but I thought I would show my appreciation anyway. So yeah, you're welcome!"

Moana ran her hand down the length of her face and took a deep calming breath. "Maui," she said slowly. "Please remove the statue."

Maui's smile fell a bit and he tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Well for one reason we need that patch of earth for growing food, which last I checked you enjoy eating just as much as we do. And secondly, its making the babies cry."

"It is not!"

"Is so!"

"It is NOT!"

"JUST MOVE THE DAMN ROCK, MAUI!" Moana shouted as she turned on her heel and stomped off. People quickly got out of her way. He didn't blame them.

  Maui stuck his tongue out at her retreating back but none the less made his way to go do what she had told him to. Not because he was scared of her of course, but because yeah he did kind of like food. A lot. The tiny sentient tattoo on his chest seemed to not believe that statement. Maui rewarded it's grin with a glare.

 He pouted as he picked up the ten foot tall carving of his likeness and carried it away from the grove. No reason to let great art go to waste, so Maui headed with the statue towards his own home. His surprisingly modest hut lay just outside of the village near the mouth of the cave where the people of Motunui kept their ancestral boats. Setting down the statue next to his front door, Maui went inside the hut to flop down on his sleeping fala with a frown. Moana was in a mood today.

 Come to think of it this had been something of a common occurrence for the last several weeks. Ever since some chief from another island had shown up with his obnoxiously handsome son in tow. They came to trade, bringing with them half a dozen boats loaded down with goods and wears. Chief Tui and Sina were so pleased that they threw a massive feast in their guests honor. Which normally Maui would be all over. Who didn't like to eat and drink until they passed out?

Except for the small problem that his buddy Moana had been made to sit next to said obnoxiously handsome chief's son all night and keep him entertained. Maui got demoted to the kids table. Not that he minded hanging out with his biggest fans. Usually getting to tell them story after story of his adventures was the high light of his day, but honestly he would have much preferred right then to be sitting next to Moana like he usually did. Watching someone else sit at her side like that completely soured Maui's appetite through most of the meal. He did try to keep it reined in enough to not let the kids on to his bad mood though. They didn't do anything, no point in ruining their good time.

 Maui was not fully willing to admit how much time he spent watching the young man interact with his friend during that feast, but it was undoubtedly more time then he should have bothered with. Yet something about the way the chief's son grinned at the high family got under Maui's skin. Especially the way he looked Moana up and down. Like she was some kind of wild game he intended to hunt. Maui did not like it. He did not like it at all. He was able to keep it together right up until the little has-bin put his hand on Moana's knee and started to rub it.

 Then Maui snapped the table in half. Accidentally of course.

  Not that he was jealous or anything, that was crazy talk, he just felt that the little twerp needed to keep his hands and his eye balls to himself before Maui decided to remove them with his hook. Not that he didn't totally understand where the kid was coming from. Moana was gorgeous.... You know, for a human.... In the last several years since they met, Moana had grown from an annoying little thorn in Maui's foot to an annoying beautiful thorn in Maui's foot..... but still.

Hands off to puny mortal punks. His Moana deserved someone better.

Not 'His Moana', that's not what Maui meant at all. His friend Moana. Friend. Best friend. That's it. Maui's mini-him seemed to not believe that statement in the slightest either for some weird reason. For something that can't talk, it was annoyingly sassy towards it's demi-god host.

Maui did feel kinda bad about scaring the kids though. On the other hand his unintentional display of strength did have the desired effect, and the visiting brat quickly removed his hand from Moana' knee. Moana had given Maui a thankful smile.

But ever since then his favorite Not-A-Princess had been in a funk. Not so much sulking but obviously upset. She'd been snapping at everyone at the drop of a hat. Even Maui himself! What was that all about? And on top all that she'd barely come to visit him in the last several weeks. Most days now it seemed like she went out of her way to avoid talking to him all together. Even when he was able to pin her down to talk, her answers were short before she'd quickly make some kind of excuse to run off. Sure Maui understood that being the chief's daughter meant Moana was busy a lot, but this felt different. This wasn't his Moana.

 Ever since they had met, after he stopped actively trying to get rid of her that is, they'd be near inseparable. Even before making a semi-permanent home here last year it was only while he was away on a mission from the Gods that he didn't see her almost every day. And those were just the missions she didn't join him for. Which had turned out to be more times then not over the years. What ever was going on, Moana was not herself at all lately. Maui wasn't sure which part bothered him more. That fact she was this upset about something, or the fact that she wouldn't talk to him about it. That stung more then he wanted to say.

 Maui lay pondering whether to pester the answer out of his friend or just let her work it out of her system when he heard a noise outside. It was faint. Had he been a mortal with out his god like hearing he never would have heard it.

Maui poked his head up to look out the window and easily spotted a familiar form pushing her canoe into the water. The sun was beginning to set on the sea and for all Maui could tell it looked like Moana was trying to catch the sunlight via paddle power before it disappeared into the horizon. Maui's frown deepened. Moana was obviously going for a night time sail but what was up with not inviting him along?!

 Enough was enough he decided. It was one thing for her to be too busy for him during the day when she had "Not-Princess" duties to attend to but going way-finding with out him? That was crossing the line. Grabbing his hook, Maui ran out of his hut and down to the beach where he transformed into a beetle and took off after Moana's canoe. She had already gained an impressive distance from the shore. Would it not have drawn unwanted attention to himself, Maui would've much preferred to use his hawk form to catch up. Bigger wings meant  faster speeds. But he didn't want her to see him so bug form it was!

 He finally reached the mast of the canoe just as the sun was setting and they left the reef for open waters. Maui nestled himself in between the sheet and a bit of rope to hide. Maybe if he stayed quiet and out of sight for a bit he could figure out what has been bothering his friend so much.

 

Moana sailed for about an hour before finally tying up the sheet and letting the gentle soothing waves rock her canoe. Moana leaned up against the mast of her small ship and breathed out a frustrated sigh. She had intended to go by Maui's place and apologize for being so harsh this afternoon. Maybe even have their evening meal together and just talk by the fire. She had been unfairly avoiding him lately and that needed to stop, she knew this. But one look at that ridiculous statue sitting outside of his home had for some reason frayed her absolute last nerve of the day and she needed to be alone for a bit to work through some of her emotions. Well, as alone as she could get considering the very ocean was alive and all around her.

As if on cue a pale blue light swirled within the waters next to her and a wave rose up to greet her.

"Hello, Ocean," she smiled softly. Moana reached up to ran her fingers affectionately through the cool water.

The wave nodded in acknowledgement but after a moment tilted what Moana assumed was it's head at her in confusion. The dark haired girl sighed again, somehow knowing what it was asking.

"They want me to get married," she admitted to the wave with a grumble. Maui inwardly growled. Married? Why did they need her to get married, she was perfectly fine as she was without a husband.

"Apparently being twenty and having no suitors is a making people nervous," she continued. Well that's a stupid reason, Maui thought to himself.

The wave shook it head and Moana snorted.

"Of course I don't want to marry Kana'i," she exclaimed. From his hiding spot Bug-Maui bristled. Twerpy had a name? Why does Moana know Twerpy has a name? Maui was glad his tattoos didn't show up when he shape shifted because his mini-maui would be giving him hell right now for that. "Why would I ever want to marry someone like Kana'i?" he heard Moana continue with a huff. "I don't trust him. He arrogant, self absorbed and all he wanted to talk about was himself. Obnoxious little insect."

That made Maui feel a little bit better. At least they were on the same page about Twerpy.

The wave tilted its head again and Moana visibly blushed under the bright moon. "HIM?" The wave bobbed a bit. "What about him? He isn't as bad about that anymore..... sometimes....." Moana wasn't aware that things with out faces were capable of giving such sardonic looks to people, but this wave was pulling it off quite well.

"Ok fine yes he is an ego maniac who drives me up a wall but you know what he is MY ego maniac and I like climbing anyway. Shut up."

If the wave had had eye brows, Moana was sure they'd be raised at her right now.

"No I haven't told him..... stop looking at me like that! He doesn't need to know. He'd just think I was being stupid, or worse he might think I was joking. I'm not telling him."

The wave sprayed some water into Moana's face and she scowled deeply at it. For a body of water, it was being super judgmental about her choices. "You know if you aren't going to be of any actual help on this I could just go back to shore."

The wave shook its head in an almost exasperated manner. It reared up and splashed Moana from head to toe before rejoining the rest of the sea. The pale blue light faded and Moana was left alone, now drenched in water, with her thoughts again. 

"Fish still pee in you!!" she shouted angrily into the black. Moana thunked her head hard against the mast a few good times and willed herself to get a grip.

Only thing it seemed to do was give her a head ache.

 What was she going to do? Three weeks had passed since the visiting chief and his son had left, but they promised to return soon. This was something that did not sit well with Moana. She didn't want to see Kana'i again. He was arrogant, rude to his own tribesmen that had come with them on the expedition, and frankly had a bit of a problem talking down to her. He also had no courage at all. Moana giggled remembering the look on his face when Maui had snapped the table in half at the feast. Served the man-child right.

Problem was Moana knew her parents were right to some extent. It was her duty as future chief to marry a good man and continue the line. But it couldn't be with Kana'i. For starters he was not a good man from what she could tell. Aside from that Moana didn't want to marry just anyone. She wanted what her parents had; real love. A partner in life, not just a partner of convenience. She wanted someone who loved her, and wanted to be loved by her. Moana wanted someone who genuinely cared about her, not just what her status could provide them. She wanted someone cheerful and fun, someone who could make her laugh when she was having the worst day of her life. Someone strong who would stand by her and support her as a leader, but indulge her need to take to the sea every so often. She wanted someone handsome and steadfast. Someone like....

Moana's eyes snapped open. "Nope," she said aloud to herself. " Bad Moana! Don't do that to yourself. Its not going to happen. He doesn't love you like that and you know it."

Bug-Maui scowled. Who was 'he' and why did Maui not know Moana was interested in someone. He and Moana talk about everything. Or at least he thought they did. They hadn't had a lot of time to talk recently. Oh Gods,  is this why she had been avoiding him? Because she was in love with some guy? Please tell him it wasn't Twerpy!

 Maui calmed himself. That was cooky-dooks talk, he just heard her say she wanted nothing to do with that little bottom feeder. But who then? Who could she possibly be in love with, and SIDE NOTE was this girl crazy? Who in their right mind wouldn't want someone as amazing as her. Clearly whoever she was talking about was beyond stupid.

Maui blatantly ignore the roar of anger in his thorax because _shut up he was not jealous._

 

Moana sat looking up at the stars trying to ignore her body's reaction whenever she thought about Him. She hadn't always felt like this, it happened gradually with out her even noticing until it was to late to feel any other way. It was the little things that had made her start falling in love with her infuriating little demi-pain in the rump. It started with him visiting more often; bringing her stories of his adventures. It grew when she started going with him on some of his trips. Weeks on end way-finding their canoe across the open sea, sailing with an ease together that surprised even them sometimes. Finally last year he shown up out of the blue to build a home on her island. For how long she didn't know but she certainly wasn't gong to argue it. Now she saw his almost every day. It was the best thing that had ever happened. What could be better then having her best friend with in walking distance? They spent every moment they could together, enjoying every bit of comfort and friendship each had to offer. It was lonely at both of their tops sometimes and they had found a comrade in arms together because of it. Their friendship helped weather the various storms that came with being a leader and a hero. Her people were usually quite harmonious together but eventually there are problems where not everyone can agree peacefully on a solution for. He would support her in her choice, sometimes helping by acting as an enforcer but usually just standing near by while she enforced it herself.

Sometimes he would return from a journey with deep scars and a haunted look on his face. When that happened he would spend several days in his hut away from the village not eating and not talking to anyone. She never asked, she would only go to him and offer what comfort she could. Sometimes even a demi-god needed to lay his head in the lap of someone who cared so they could stroke their hair and reassure them it was alright. What they had was give and take. It was healing and helping heal. It was a friendship of the truest form. But it wasn't suppose to turn into Love.

 One day Moana began to notice that his laugh made her smile when nothing else could. She realized his hugs made her feel warm in a way she'd never felt before. His cocky smile made her blush and she had to start making sure to not get caught just watching him. Especially when they went way-finding. She loved watching his hands. They fascinated her. His hands moved in such a seamless motion that effortlessly coaxed their boat through the water, it was almost like watching him preform a dance. His massive arms flexed and bent as he maneuvered them across the vast sea towards whatever danger he intended to vanquish.

 She caught herself on more then one occasion wondering what it would be like to have him run those hands over her skin in the same way he ran them over the smooth wood of their sea vessel... Was it insane to feel jealousy towards a _boat_?

Of course it was, Moana couldn't believe she was even thinking this.

And yet the curiosity of what it would feel like to slide her own hands over the tattoos that cover his entire body wouldn't leave her head... Moana wondered if he would even let her touch him like that. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. His lips looked so soft. A familiar tingling between Moana's legs brought her out of her thoughts. This seemed to be a reoccurring problem as of recently when ever she started thinking to hard about Maui... or his muscles... or his delicious lips and those massive hands that could totally just.....

Moana thunked her head back on the mast again. Not helpful, she inwardly chastised herself. The feeling between her legs was getting stronger. She squeezed them together hoping to relieve some of the pressure but it just succeeded in making her groan with an unladylike need.

 Another thought popped in her mind and Moana sat up enough to glance at her surroundings. She knew the solution. It would not be the first time she'd had to resort to... er, sorting out this kind of problem herself. Honestly this was probably a much better location for such a thing instead of waiting until she was back in the village where the right kind of privacy was not readily available. Even with the moon being full tonight, it was dark and she was far enough out into open water where it was highly unlikely she would run into anyone. The only thing that could possibly interrupt her this far out would be the ocean itself and it seemed be done talking with her tonight.

Why not? Maybe it would take the edge off her bad mood. Gods knew it certainly couldn't make her mood any worse and besides, these wet clothes were starting to get cold.

Slowly, Moana untied her soaked through top and unwrapped it from her chest. Her nipples hardened as the cool sea air hit them and she sighed happily. Moana set her top aside before starting to undo her skirt as well. She folded the skirt over the side of the canoe and grabbed a blanket from the lower compartment. She spread the blanket on the deck and stretched out to make herself comfortable. The evening breeze and the salty air nipped and flowed around her naked body. It was the most glorious feeling she'd had in a long time. Already feeling more relaxed Moana giggled to herself as she ran her hands down her body.

 

Maui was fairly certain that his chin was about to fall off of his face, drop through the deck and sink the whole damn boat.   _What was she doing?!_  More importantly why was he still here?  Had he realized half a minute ago that she was about to get completely naked on a boat in the middle of the ocean then sprawl out on the deck like a cat in the sun he would have done the decent thing and flown away, but right now he was having a very hard time remembering how to even breathe! He may not be mortal, but he was still a man. A man who just watched a stunningly beautiful woman disrobe herself to lay naked on a canoe in the middle of the night. A stunningly beautiful woman who just happened to be his best friend. The same best friend who would flip out if she knew he was here watching her like this. The same best friend who also apparently gets naked on boats in the ocean when he wasn't around. He needed to look away. But he couldn't help it. Sweet Ta Fiti she was absolute perfection.

Dark hair sprawled out across the deck, a few wayward curls spilled over the side and dipped just barely in the water. The moon light illuminated her skin to an almost unearthly glow. Her perfectly rounded breasts rose and fell with each deep soothing breath she took. Dark nipples stood at attention in the evening sea air. Maui was fairly certain the deities were taunting him. She looked like a goddess.

His eyes traveled over her. Having already reached womanhood sometime ago she was now covered in various tattoos. He had always admired the delicate and beautiful artwork that spiraled around her left shoulder though the tiny manta ray that lay on her wrist just above her pulse was his personal favorite for some reason. Perhaps it was just because she loved that one in particular so much as well that he couldn't help but love it too. Back at the present Maui eyes followed down her flat stomach and on to her long tan legs. These tattoos however he knew next to nothing about. Her skirt covered most of them a lot of the time. Aside from the obvious, Maui was actually kind of intrigued to get a better look at them.

 These tattoos in particular marked her as the next chief of her tribe and ran from her hips to her knees in expansive and elaborate patterns. The tattoos that covered her body mapped out not just who Moana was but her entire history. Maui remembered the day she got them. Not his favorite memory ever to say the least. It was a painful process and hearing her whimpers and tears had set his teeth on edge. But now years later the intricate patterns were healed and the memory was just that; a memory. The art work now sat against her skin in the light of the heavens like a painted canvas from the gods themselves. Maui's mouth went dry as he spotted one particular tattoo on her inner thigh. It was his hook.

Holy hula dancing now she was touching those glorious mounds of hers! Maui was freaking out. He needed to look away!  She was naked! On a boat! He needed to look away.

But he couldn't!

But this was wrong because _privacy_!

But he couldn't help it because _boobs_! And _tattoos_! And... and... _AND DID HE MENTION HIS BEST FRIEND WAS NAKED ON A BOAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!!!??_

Maui slapped himself in the face a few good times to try and snap out of it. He was just about to come to his senses and fly away so Moana and her perfect breasts would have some privacy. Except for the small problem that right then she decided to slip her delicate hand down to that thatch of dark curls Maui had been doing his damnedest to ignore and any will power he might have had was just gone.

Thanks, Mo. So much.

 Maui wasn't sure at when he had slipped off his perch in shock but landing face first into a tangle of the sail's fabric brought him out of his stupor pretty quickly. At this point he was really screwed. He was much closer to the deck now and that was problematic to say the least. Maui sat there, still in bug form trying to think through his panic. He literally had no idea what to do! She was thankfully a little too preoccupied to have noticed his fall but if he moved now she might see him. And just because he was immortal did not mean she wouldn't give a very valiant effort to killing him if she knew he was here watching her right now. This was not good.

 Also she needed to stop making those delicious sounding noises because he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it with out needing to join in. Maui wasn't even sure he could get an erection in this form, but he was pretty certain his body would make a good attempt at it.

 

Blissfully unaware of her terrified audience, Moana hummed happily as her hands roamed her body freely. She massaged her breasts for a moment, rolling the dark nipples over in between her fingers. She was enjoying the pressure but couldn't help wishing that it was a different set of hands other than her own kneading at the soft flesh. Her right hand slipped off her breast and made its way down the the warm apex between her legs. Moana ran two fingers over the little bundle of nerves, causing a shiver of pleasure to rush over her. With her other hand, Moana reached down and parted the lips of her womanhood to allow the fingers to disappear slowly with in the warm cavern of her body. Her lower walls was already wet with need so Moana used it to help moisten her clit and began to rub it in a circle slowly. She hissed in pleasure and arched her back slightly. Leaning her head back, Moana imaged that is was some very different fingers making her feel this good. Oh gods how she wished he was here right now.

 

Maui decided that this was hell. It had to be.

 In no other realm of existence would He Maui be stuck cowering in fear for his life in the form of a beetle of all things, listening to the woman he loved pleasure herself with no absolutely involvement from him what so ever. That thought struck Maui so hard he almost lost concentration and almost transformed back into a man. He loved her. He loved Moana, and had for a long time. But now he was stuck listening to her mewl and moan on the deck of a boat while probably thinking about this mystery guy of hers. A guy who was apparently to much of a buffoon to realize the treasure wanting to offer herself to him. Maui wanted nothing more then to transform back, confess his love and then spend the next spend the next few hours driving any thought of this other guy out of Moana's mind. He wanted to show her how much she matter to him. How much he longed for her.

He wanted so badly to replace her hand right now with his own and make her make those noises for him. Maui ached to bat her other hand away from those moon light bathed breasts so he could latch on to one with his mouth. What he wouldn't give for just a taste of the sweet nectar she was dripping all over her own hands. He bet she tasted like the sea itself. Sweet with a little saltiness but wild and perfect. Moana gasped and her cries were starting to get more intense. Maui groaned. He was going to need a long, LONG stand under the coldest water fall he could find when they got back to shore. Gods this was torture.

 

Moana could feel herself getting closer to release. Her whole body throbbed with want for something she didn't have but could at least dream hard about. Her fingers moved faster over her pulsing clit as she imagined a certain demi-god pushing her against a wall and kissing her till she was breathless. She could almost see him in her own minds eye. Powerful with dark lustful eyes staring at her with primal and possessive need. A need Moana wished she could actually stir with in him. She could almost feel him ripping her top in half from her body with his brute strength and attacking her breasts with his mouth and hands. Moana imagined him hoisting her up against the wall only to push his own loin cloth off and enter her in one swift movement. As her inner walls began to start squeezing her fingers, Moana wondered what that would really feel like to be squeezed around his length instead of her digits. She imagined it would be amazing. Moana's fantasy kept playing over and over in her mind. Hard thrusts and gasps of pleasure. Deep kisses and even deeper words of love. She wanted it so much.

Moana felt herself right at the edge. It was a particular image of he spilling his seed within her while roaring her name that had Moana falling over the edge herself. She climaxed hard, back arched painfully and screaming his name out loud into night sky. No one could hear her out here but the stars. No reason to be quiet about it.

 

Maui had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't realize what was happening. And then there it was. He could almost feel the moment she let go and fall over the edge of pleasure. What took him a minute to realize was that she was screaming his name.

_"MAUI!!!"_

Over and over again into the dark and the stars she called out his name like a frantic begging prayer. Her cries slowly faded to whimpering moans before quieting all together. Maui was hoping beyond hope he hadn't just hallucinated that. Because if this was real, if his Moana just brought herself to oblivion imagining him, then he was about the be the happiest (and lets face it, the smuggest) demi-god in the cosmos. Even if that meant he was the buffoon this whole time. Maui could live with that.

 

Moana lay sated on the deck on her canoe, breathing hard and dripping with sweat but feeling more relaxed then she had in a long time. As the last few weeks of stress and anger flowed out of her Moana yawned sleepily. She suddenly felt exhausted. Maybe just a quick rest before she tried to sail back. It wasn't like her clothes were dry yet anyway and really it was doubtful that the ocean would let her float to far away. Moana closed her eyes, being lulled into a deep sleep by the gentle rocking waves.

 

Hearing Moana's soft snores, Maui finally crawled out from his hiding place and scurried down the boat's mast onto the deck. He changed back into a human quietly so as not to wake and startle the young woman laying at his feet. As gently as possible Maui bent down to tuck the blanket around Moana's sleeping form to shield her from the night air. She immediately curled into the blankets warmth and Maui smiled. A soft swooshing noise turned his attention to the side of the boat where the ocean had manifested another wave. Moana was right, for something with out a face it was very good at giving people judgmental looks.

"You saw nothing got it, Puddles?" Maui whispered, jabbing a finger in its direction.

The wave just shook its head before smoothing itself back out into the ocean. Maui took this as his cue and let down the sail to steer the boat and its sleeping mistress back to land.

 

Moana turned over and groaned tiredly. She had been having the most wonderful dream about being in Maui's arms and hated to be pulled from it. But the sun was shining down on her face now so she needed to start back towards shore. There was no telling how long she had been asleep and the last thing she needed was for people to worry. Mainly her parents, whom she knew would send Maui out to come find her. She chuckled to herself. That would be horrible, him finding her like that. Thank the gods no one was around for that last night.

 Moana sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. However as she got a good look around her brain came to a screeching halt. She wasn't out at sea anymore. She wasn't even on her boat! She was wrapped in her blanket, laying on a fala inside an all to familiar hut. Moana looked around frantically and shrieked in surprise when her eyes landed on Maui's massive form sitting with his legs crossed on the other side on the hut just staring at her. The demi-god smirked a bit.

"Morning," he said with a little too much glee in his voice. "How'd ya sleep?"

Moana was having a hard time forming words, because how in the gods names did she end up in here?! She had been floating in the middle of the ocean! By herself! Nak.... OH NO!

She was almost afraid to look down but she did. Moana almost screamed again and gathered her blanket up to keep her chest covered. "Maui get out!"

"But its my hut."

"I don't care. Where are my clothes?"

Maui jerked a thumb towards the door. "Outside hanging in the sun to dry. Put them out there after I carried you up from the boat. You are an impressively deep sleeper, Curly."

Moana could feel her cheeks starting to turn red. This was a nightmare. Had the ocean just floated her back to the island while she slept? Was Maui alone when he found her naked on that boat? She buried her burning face in her hands. This was possibly the worst thing that could have ever happened.

Maui could feel the humiliation rolling off of her in waves and he knew why. Because she didn't know. She didn't understand yet that she wasn't just randomly found asleep and naked. Maui shook his head mirthfully and stood up to cross the hut over to Moana. No way was he letting her think for another second that she had any reason to feel ashamed.

Moana scooted back against the wall of the hut as Maui drew closer. She was never going to hear the end of this. But Maui surprised her when he sat back down in front of her on the fala and reached out the take her hand in his.

"Mo, I think we need to talk," he said in the most serious tone she had ever heard his use. Moana just nodded, not trusting her voice right now. Because he was so close at the moment, and he was touching her. Not to mention she was so very not clothed....

"I want to court you."

Ok now she had to be dreaming.

"I.... I'm sorry you want to what?"

"I want to court you," Maui repeated. "If you don't mind of course."

Brain.... not processing.... _"What?!"_

Maui sighed in annoyance. "I, Maui, shape-shiftier, demi-god of the wind and sea, hero to all, wish to court YOU, Moana of Motanui. Will you allow me this honor? Because I'll be honest I just plan on bugging the hell out of you until you say yes anyway."

Moana blinked owlishly for a few moments before her face split into a massive smile and she launched herself into Maui's arms. "Yes!" she cried happily. She had no idea how this happened or why it was happening but she'd take it.

"Great!" Maui grinned as he pulled back. "Now if you don't mind...." He grabbed the blanket and gave it a good tug out from around Moana's still nude form. Moana shrieked and tried to cover herself but Maui stilled her hands.

"Maui, what are you doing?!"

"I want to look at you," he said softly. "Don't ever feel like you need to hide yourself from me. Please, Mo. Let me look at you."

"This isn't really proper for a couple who is only just courting," she leveled him with a glare.

Maui laughed heartily, "Oh I wouldn't worry to much about that part. I don't plan on making this a very long courtship. And by that I mean what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

Moana just shook her head in amusement. She then lowered her hands and sat there allowing Maui to drink in her appearance. After a several minutes, with out warning Maui growled and pushed her against the wall with his massive body. He pinned her there before covering her mouth with his. Their tongues fought for dominance for a moment before they had to both come up for air.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he smiled as he leaned his fore head against her. 

"Me too," she replied.

"Now then,"  Maui grinned wickedly. "Lets see if you can scream that loud for me instead of just the stars this time."

"How do you know ab...." Maui cut Moana off with another searing kiss. No need to have her getting all mad and trying to kill him before he had a chance to prove he is worth keeping alive.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author Note*
> 
> *peeks out from hiding place* Uhhhh hey y'all..... So obviously you've noticed that I have been in a bit of hibernation this last year or so. Life took a left turn at crazy this year but here is the second chapter finished up and I will do my best to finished up the last chapter in a more timely manner this time. Anyway enjoy the chapter and if you have any feedback I’d liked to hear it. Love and hugs!
> 
> ~TPM

She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

All there was, was him and his hands roaming over her body. She had waited so long to taste his lips and gods above..... it was worth the wait.

Moana gasped out Maui's name as he pushed her just a bit harder against the wall. The hot kisses he was leaving down her neck were making her entire body shudder. Was this really happening? Please don't be a dream, she begged to the ceiling. Surly a dream couldn't feel this good.

Maui couldn't get enough of her skin in his hands. Why had he waited so long to admit how much he wanted her? She dragged her fingers nails down his back gently, igniting the fire in his stomach further. Gods he wanted to take her now. Unfortunately even if she said yes, there were certain things that would have to happen first. Not every human was equipped to handle a demigod. He'd worry about that later. Right now he just wanted to focus on making her make more of those delicious sounding noise. Either way they would make this work. He wasn't here for a roll through the fala. No, not this woman. This wild, loving, beautiful, infuriating woman was going to be his. Till the day she died, he was going to love her.

She moaned out his name again and Maui had to physically restrain himself from throwing her to the ground and pouncing on top. He tried to pull back a little but his little water nymph was having none of it. She proceeded to make her own assault on his neck, grinding herself on him. Sweet Ta Fiti he could feel her heat through his lava lava. OK they might need to stop or he was going to do something she might not forgive him for..... dammit!

“Mo...Mo, please...” Maui tried to talk through her nips and kisses. She didn't take this as a sign to stop and bit down harder on a spot that made Maui damn near unman himself right there. Maui pulled her off of him and pushed her to the floor, pinning her arms over her head. They both were breathing hard and Maui had to mentally count down from ten before he could muster up enough self control to just talk instead of continuing his trail down her body. How she'd ended up with the most perfect breasts he had ever seen in his life he'd never know. But they taunted him and mocked his self control as they rose up and down with Moana's heavy breathing. Focus! He yelled at himself internally. He eyed her glorious breasts again before shaking his head. NOT ON THAT, STUPID!

“Mo, we need to stop,” he said firmly.

“Why?” she asked, suddenly shy. “Did... did I do something wrong?”

“What?! No! Gods No!” how could she have even thought that? “You were doing great! A little too great, that's the problem.”

Moana gave him a look that was part exacerbated and part frustrated. Maui smiled and gave her a soft kiss to sooth her fears.

“You didn't do anything wrong, Mo. I was just afraid if we didn't stop I wasn't going to be ABLE to stop. And even if you wanted to go further, there are things that would need to happen first. I'd have to prepare you to take me. I'm a man yes, but I am still a demigod. My hook isn't the only thing that's huge,” he grinned boastfully.”There is a whole lotta Maui under this skirt and I wouldn't want to hurt you.”

Moana rolled her eyes as hard as she was physically capable of doing with out hurting herself. Not that she doubted it honestly, she could feel his length pressing into her stomach while he pinned her and wow, but she also couldn't risk him getting a bigger ego then he already had by agreeing out loud.

“So what happens now?” she asked. “Should we stop?”

“If you want too,” Maui inwardly cringed at the thought. “I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. If you want to wait we can. It doesn't change anything about how I feel or my intentions.”

Moana bit her lip while she pondered. Of course she didn't WANT to stop.... not now when she finally had him here in bed. Why would she want to stop him from touching and kissing her in every way she had ever dreamed he would? Hell no she didn't want to stop. However she was hesitant. She knew the mechanics of what they were dangerously close to doing. She'd had a few experiences other then just bringing her self off. Alright so “experiences” was a strong term. It was more a few make out sessions, some heavy petting at one point, and the accidental walking in on a couple once..... ok so she had no real experience with real sex but to be fair none of the village boys had ever been very interested in perusing anything with her. 

Probably because they were all terrified of her father. However she had done enough to get the idea. And while she wanted this more then anything else right now, he wasn't lying about it possibly being difficult for her. Moana smiled gently up at Maui and pulled one hand free to begin running her fingers through his silky locks.

“How about...” she leaned up to place a gentle kiss behind his ear and start trailing downwards. “We just take this slow for now. There isn't any rush for it to go all the way right this second. We can just take our time and explore each other,” she grinned as she felt Maui shudder under her nails softly scratching his scalp. “Besides, you can't tell me that after all the years you've been on this earth, that you haven't learned how to love a woman without using this.”

Maui almost jumped ten feet in the air when her hand left his hair and coyly reached down to where his manhood was trapped twitching between their bodies. He was shocked, and incredibly turned on by the down right evil grin Moana was giving him as she traced gentle lines up and down his cock through his loin cloth. He growled low in his throat and grind against her supple body.

“Well now.... just what has a sweet innocent little princess like yourself been up to, to know how to talk like that?” he smiled back just as wickedly and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Moana giggled against his surprisingly soft lips and whispered, “Not a princess. And I don't kiss and tell. However you're welcomed to try and figure it out if you think you can.”

“You think I can't?” Maui lifted a perturbed eyebrow.

Moana shrugged nonchalantly with a wicked smirk. “I'm thinking you are doing more talking about your skill and not enough showing it.”

Maui's pride twinged a bit. Oh now she was asking for it. Maui kiss her hard, almost snarling with indigence, “Woman... I am going to make you scream.”

'I'm counting on it,' was the last thing that went through Moana's mind before Maui bent down and began an assault on her breasts.

The thick soft mounds fit perfectly in his hands. He rolled his thumb smoothly over one nipple, pulling a soft moan from Moana's lips. Maui moved to latch on to her other nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the darkened aureole. The noises she was making for him were delicious and Maui had to palm his hardening cock through the leaves of his lava lava.

Maui kissed his way down her body with a destination in mind. Moana almost jumped out of her skin with she felt his lips grazed against her hip. She had started getting wet awhile ago but watching him shower her body with attention like this had her gushing. It just felt to incredible.

Moana lifted herself up enough to be able to look down where Maui was precariously hovered over the dark curls protecting her womanhood. Maui lowered himself slowly to the center of her legs and took a long breath in. She smelled like heaven. He closed his eyes for a moment to savored her scent. He soon opened his eyes and tenderly kissed the inside of Moana's thigh. Moana twitched and squirmed, caught somewhere of being turned on and ticklish. Then he lowered his mouth to her, and while never breaking eye contact, took a long slow lick. Moana lost the ability to hold herself up and collapsed down on to the fala with a loud cry. Sweet Gods!

It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Maui smirked as he lavished her center with his tongue. He was right. She tasted exactly the way he thought she would. Salty with a touch of sweet. Maui lapped at her juices, coating his tongue in her succulent taste. He licked and nipped his way up to the tiny bud that sat at the top of her entrance. Maui gave it a nice flick with his tongue before latching onto it and sucking hard.

Moana almost came up off the ground and gasped loudly. “M.... Maui! Please! Oh god please!”

She could feel his smirk against her clit. “Please what, Princess?” he asked between the licks.

She's yell at him later for that, “I... I need....I don't know!”

Maui paused his rhythm for a moment and crawled up to looked his love in the face. “It's alright, Mo,” he said softly with a kiss. “It's alright. I know what you need. Trust me?”

Moana just nodded as Maui slinked back down her body and resumed his sweet torture on her clit. She did trust him. With everything that she was and had, she trusted him. Maui returned to his place between her legs and continued lavishing her clit with attention. He then took his hand and spread her lower lips apart before sliding one finger inside of her soaking wet pussy. Moana all but cried out as she began moving her hips with the rhythm of Maui's finger sliding in and out of her. A moment later he added a second finger and Moana almost forgot how to breathe. “MAUI!”

The way she cried out his name sent a jolt straight through his cock. The demigod smirked. “Yes, Dear?” he questioned through licks and caresses.

“Don't... oh gods!... Maui, don't stop!”

Maui gave the throbbing little pebble another long suck before replacing his tongue with his thumb. He continued his ministrations but moved them so that she was leaning with her back to his chest. Her cheeks were flushed red and her head immediately rolled back to rest against his shoulder. He reveled in her heavy breathing and beauty. She was close, he could tell.

“Let go, Moana,” he purred against her ear. “Fall. I'll catch you.”

He pressed his thumb harder to the sweet bud and Moana came completely undone. Arching her back almost painfully into him and screamed. Her vision almost went black and stars speckled her sight. This was WAY better then using her own hand. Her breathes came out in gasps for air and Maui made lazy and calming circles around her clit to coax her down from her high and back into the little hut. As she came back to her senses. Moana burrowed further into Maui's warm arms. She could feel Maui's hard cock twitching against her back. It felt good to have he grind it against her ass. She could get use to this.

The incredible feeling of Moana convulsing in his arms and crying his name as she came down from her orgasm had Maui painfully hard. Seeking some kind of relief he rubbed against her back and ass. That combined with hearing his name falling from her lip over and over did things to him that he didn't think were possible. The way she said his name in those moments sounded like a begging prayer. Over and over. Maui. Maui. Maui. He never wanted to hear his name chanted any other way ever again. This beautiful woman laying completely sated in his arms, because of him, he could die right now and feel complete. He nuzzled into her hair and kissed the back of her head while he waited for her to still. He moved the hand that had brought her over the edge of true pleasure and moved it to draw lazy circles on the soft flesh of her flat stomach. His thoughts turned to a possible future in which she laid just as she was now but he would be stroking a bump where his child laid safely cradled. The image went straight to his loins.

Moana snuggled into Maui's arms and rolled over to be able to look at him. She found his eyes closed but and a pleased look on his face. She leaned her forehead against his and gave a gentle kiss to his nose.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked softly as she began stroking his curly locks.

Maui grinned and slowly opened his eyes to peer down at his treasure. He hugged her a little tighter. “Oh just thinking about how incredible sexy you'll look one day curled up in my arms, carrying my seed in your womb.”

That should not have been a turn on and yet Moana could suddenly feel a trickle of dampness forming between her legs again. She had thought about it before but not seriously. She knew how babies happened, and the idea of carrying Maui's children did things to her that she wasn't expecting. She wanted him so much. Wanted to consume him and be consumed by him. Moana felt his length still hard against her stomach, the head of it peeking just through the leaves of his lava lava. There was a small glimmer of liquid leaking out of the darkened tip. Curiosity got the better of her and Moana gently wrapped her small hand around the top of his length and ran her thumb through the drop of precum, smearing it around the head of his cock. Maui hissed and Moana snatched her hand away quickly.

“I'm sorry!” she exclaimed. “Did I hurt you?”

Maui shook his head, “No... no very much the opposite. That felt really good actually.”

“Can I....” Moana hesitated, not sure how to word this phrasing. “Can I see it. You made me feel so good. I want to return the favor some how.”

“That may not be the best idea right now, Mo,” he said as calmly as his could given all the images of her on her knees in front of him flashing through her brain. “That may need to be saved for another time.”

“Why?” Moana pouted.

“Because I don't know if you'll be able to handle me yet.”

“We can wait on the sex part, I just want to touch you a little bit, please?”

“Moana....” there was a warning tone in his voice that made her giggle so she decided to switch tactics. Moana looked at him with innocent eyes and bit her lip just a little.

“After how amazing you just made my body feel you're going to deny me the chance to even look at my future husband in all his glory?” Moana rolled her hips to grind against his cock still stuck between them.

“Ok that is just cheating!” Maui exclaimed.

“But is it working?”

“I'm not telling you.” YES.

Now Moana was loosing patience. “Maui,” she growled in a dangerous tone. “Shut up and take it off. Now.”

The demigod gave a huff of indigence but began to untie his lava lava. He knew she was stubborn. She wouldn't let this go until he was as naked as she was. Ta Fiti give him the strength to not loose control. Maui removed it quickly and sat up on his knees before her, his erection standing proud. He tried not to be smug when her eyes went a little wide. She seemed hesitant at first but schooled her face into one of determination. She reached up to gently wrap her hand around it and began to stroke. Maui moan and leaned into her touch. Moana didn't draw away this time, but instead continued to pump her hand up and down his long shaft. She heard her name slip from his mouth like a prayer. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. Moana looked down and the massive length in her hand and became curious. What did it taste like? Maui had put his mouth on her most intimate parts, should she do the same? Summing up her bravery, Moana leaned over and gave the head of his cock a long hard lick. Maui jerked his hips and pulled away for a moment, breathing hard. He stared down at her hard with pupils as dark as obsidian. Lust rolled off his very being.

“Mo... you... you shouldn't do that just yet.”

“Why not? You did.”

“Because...” Maui desperately grasped for some kind of control. “Because it feels too good and I don't trust myself to not hurt you if I loose control.”

Moana leaned up and gave him a deep toe curling kiss. “Trust me then. But teach me how to love you. Please, Maui.”

Maui nodded his head slowly, “Alright, then put it back in your mouth and gently suck on as much as you are able to. Don't worry about fitting it all, you'll choke and hurt yourself.”

She nodded and lowered back to her waiting prize. Moana wrapped her lips back around the head of Maui's cock and began bobbing her head up and down on it. She slide her hand up and down the rest of the shaft in rhythm with her mouth. Maui almost forgot his own name for a moment. Holy shit how was she wrapping her tongue around his cock like that? Had she done this before? If she kept making those moans in the back of her throat he wasn't going to last very long. It had been much longer then he wished to admit since a woman had given him this sort of attention.

“Harder,” he gasped out. “Gripe a little harder.”

Moana did as she was told and gripped just a bit harder, being able to slide her hand up and down faster with the saliva that dripped down from where she was trying to fit as much of him in her mouth as she could. She hadn't expected such a soft and velvet texture, loving the feeling of it sliding over and around her tongue. It didn't take long before Maui was shaking and twitching.

“Mo... Moana, I'm gonna.... gods!” Maui pulled Moana off his cock just in time before thick ropes of cum burst from the tip of member and covered the fala they were kneeing on. Moana leaned forward to lick the small amount off his tip, curious as to the taste of it. It was salty but not wholly unpleasant. Still, she was more then a little grateful that Maui had pulled her back when he did. A small taste was different then a mouth full.

Maui stayed perfectly still until he could get his breathing back to normal. He shuddered when he felt Moana lick some of the cum off his cock but was finally able to calm down enough to talk again.

“That was.... wow,” he pulled her forward into his embrace. “Thank you.”

“You made a mess,” she giggled.

“It happens,” Maui replied, not feeling a single ounce of sorry about it. “We should probably get up now though before you parents come looking for you.”

Moana pouted a bit but nodded. He was right. She sat up and stretched a bit in the morning sun. Although, there could be other options.

“Or...” she grinned wickedly. “You could throw your lava lava on really fast and go tell my parents I'm not feeling well and we could just spend today like this.”

Maui couldn't find a single this wrong with that plan at all. He practically threw his leaves and loin cloth back on before racing out of the hut to go find Tui and Sina. It didn't take long to find them and spin his tale. While Sina looked less convinced about his story, if she suspected anything she chose to not voice it.

“Of course we understand,” Tui said. “Please make sure she actually rests. Moana has a terrible habit of over working herself.”

“I will absolutely do everything in my power to ensure she rests properly, Chief.”

“I'm sure you will,” Sina quipped with a raised eyebrow.

Maui shuffled his feet a little and coughed into his hand nervously. “So.... uh yeah. Speaking of your lovely daughter, Chief Tui. May I borrow you for a moment?”

Sina rolled her eyes and dismissed herself. Now she definitely didn't believe him.

Tui was oblivious to his wife's observations, “Is something wrong, Maui?”

“Not at all!” Maui exclaimed. “I just had a quick question for you...”

~*~*~

Moana was starting to get worried when Maui finally returned to the hut. He had a giant elated smile on his face as he gently tackled her back down to the fala laughing and kissing her.

“So...” he said grinning. “How does next week look for you?”

~*~*~

The ocean winds pushed an entourage of canoes closer to Matanui. Aboard the lead vessel, Kana'i smiled smugly to himself. Six boats were loaded down with as many gifts as they could hold to offer Chief Tui in exchange for his daughter's hand in marriage. The girl was a little older then he would have preferred. Not as easily trainable at this age but she was beautiful and already had the established unquestioned loyalty of her people. He could deal with that. And with as many favors as he was bringing Kana'i was positive he couldn't loose.

As the beach of Matanui came closer , Kana'i was feeling confident. By the end of the day he would be betrothed and one step closer to being the chief of a nation not just a village. Once they had pulled up onto the beach Kana'i jumped off his boat. He rounded on some of his men that were pulling their own canoe onto the sand.  
"You three start helping the others unload the boats and hurry up to the village. You," he pointed at another man who had just jumped down into the sand next to him. "Come with me. And bring that basket with the jewelry and fibers. Its the best."

Kana'i found the villagers of Matanui bustling about excitedly. They were running around excitedly carrying large baskets of food and flowers. It was as though they were preparing for a celebration. Kana'i grinned to himself. Perhaps they had seen his boats in the distance and were making ready for another feast in his honor. What a perfect time to offer betrothal! Kana'i spotted Chief Tui standing at the stairs of a large dwelling directing several villagers toting a large wild pig on a long spit. Kana'i approached him with his arms open and his smile wide.

"Great Chief!" he snatched the basket out of his man's hands and laid it at Tui's feet. "In honor of your beautiful daughter Moana. A betrothal gift. If you'll have it."

Tui dismissed the villagers he had been speaking with before turning to acknowledge the young man.

"That is quite generous of you, Kana'i," Tui replied. "She will be flattered I'm sure. Though it would be better called a wedding gift I think."

Kana'i blinked in confusion for a moment before he regaining his composure. Well that was easy....

"Chief Tui, I'd be honored. Might I then see the bride?"

"Of course. She is with her mother preparing for the ceremony in our home over there."

With an excited thank you, Kana'i jogged off in the direction Chief Tui had pointed. Tui stood there in confusion for a moment but quickly resumed his tasks. There was much to do before the ceremony and he didn't have much time to waste on the curious young man. 

When Kana'i swept into the fala he found Sina and several of the village women bustling about. Moana stood in the middle of room being attended by everyone. Kana'i took a moment to admire his treasure. Her hair was swept to the side and fell over her shoulder in a thick woven braid speckled with pearls. Her dress was mix of white and red fibers and was adorned the most beautiful shells one could find. On her upper arms and around her ankles sat bands made of feathers and flowers. She was an absolute vision.

"You look stunning."

Moana looked up to see the man standing in the door way of her parents home and gave him a confused stare.

"Kana'i? What are you doing here?"

"I just arrived. I came to offer a gift of betrothal but your father informed me that there was to be a wedding. I can't tell you how much this pleases me."

"It... it does?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't be thrilled to have someone as beautiful as you as their wife? I'm just glad I arrived when I did. Wouldn't want to miss my own wedding."

"YOU'RE wedding?"

"I'm sorry our wedding of course. Its a little sudden and I wasn't expecting it but that's alright. I'll take my leave now though. I'm sure your father will need to speak with me before the ceremony."

As he left Moana and her mother exchanged a glance before bursting in to laughter.

"He has no idea does he?" Sina asked.

"I'm going to go with 'no'," Moana chuckled. "He'll figure it out."

"Think he'll make a scene?"

"Yes, but I'm not worried about it. There is someone out there who is better at making bigger scenes then he could possibly imagine," Moana laughed as she dipped to allow one of her attendants to place a beautifully woven crown on flowers on top of her head. She stood up and adjusted her necklace before turning to face her mother. "Well? What do you think?"

Sina's eyes filled with happy tears and she embraced her daughter tightly. "I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, my little minnow," she said as she leaned her forehead against Moana's. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom."

 

As Kana'i walked back through the village he admired the vast wealth of Matanui. Soon this would all be his. He once again quickly spotted Chief Tui and boldly approached him.

"So where do I stand?"

Tui gave him another odd look and pointed to the gather crowd. "Over there."

Kana'i blinked in confusion. "That's an odd place for a groom to stand."

"The groom won't be standing there. Just you and your men."

Now Kana'i was really confused. "But.... I thought.... I thought I was the groom?"

"Why would you have thought that?"

"Be...because the betrothal gifts?! When you said there was to be a wedding for your daughter I thought you meant me!"

"Kana'i, with all due respect you have met my daughter all of twice. Gifts or no gifts, what on Ta Fiti's green earth made you think I would just hand her over to you with out her consent?"

"Because I'm the son of a chief!" Kana'i roared, drawing the attention of several villagers now.

Tui narrowed his eyes a bit at the blustering young man, "And exactly what is your point in that, Son?"

"My point is she would be perfect at my side to rule both our villages!"

"We do not rule our people. We lead them."

"Lead, rule, same thing. Who among your people could possibly be more worthy of your daughter then the son of a fellow chief?"

"That would be me, Pipsqueak."

Kana'i whirled around ready to challenge who ever it was that had dared to take Moana from him. He wasn't sure what to expect but coming face to face with a massive tattooed chest was not it. Kana'i looked up, scowling at the grinning idiot that he recognized from the feast the last time he had visited. Sure the hulking buffoon had cracked a table in half but the table hadn't looked all that stable to start with and what right did he have to take what Kana'i deserved.

"And who might I ask are you, Villager," Kana'i sneered.

The man leaned his head back and let out a roaring laugh, "You really don't know do you? Well aren't you just precious."

Kana'i burned with anger.

"How dare you mock me! I am the son of a chief!"

"Yeah you mentioned that. And?"

"And you will not take what is mine!"

The man stopped laughing and leveled a dangerous look at Kana'i, "Let me explain something to you, Skippy," he said. "There in nothing on this island that is yours except maybe those has-bin boats you rowed up on. She belongs to absolutely no one. Not even me. I just get the honor of calling myself her's."

"But who are you to claim just a thing?"

"The name's Maui, Kid. Mayhaps you have heard of me?" he smirked as the horrified realization crossed the little twerp's face. "And for the record if you talk like that again about Moana or any other woman on this island, I promise going home with your tail between your legs will be the absolute least of your worries."

"Y... you're Maui?"

"Yep."

"Demigod of the wind and seas?"

"Its actually Maui, demigod of the wind and seas, hero to all. Well, all but you at the moment. But yeah that's me. Now if you are done with your little ego trip, is there anything else you'd like to question before you sit your carcass down and enjoy the show, or would you like Chief Tui here to have his men escort you off the island?"

Kana'i numbly shook his head. Maui clapped him on the back. "Great! Stick around, Kid. We'll have cake, it'll be awesome."

Maui gave him a hard nudge into the hands of some of his men who lead the stunned young man to the back of the crowd. Tui shook his head in amusement. "You handled that well."

"You sound shocked."

"A bit surprised yes. Typically your method of handling confrontation is less..... diplomatic."

Maui feigned offense, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Tui. I am the pinnacle of diplomacy."

"Indeed."

"Don't make me smite you on your daughter's wedding day. She will actually kill me."

Tui laughed louder and patted Maui on the shoulder, "Speaking of... shall we?"

It was time. Maui smiled and followed behind his soon to be father-in-law down a short path towards the mouth of the community feast hall to wait. Dancers lined the path as they heralded in his bride. Maui felt his mouth go dry as Moana came down the path flanked by her mother and an elder of their tribe, looking every bit of the goddess she was to him.

As the entire ceremony began, Maui knew following her that night was the best decision he had ever made in his life.

Not that he'd ever admit to it.

 

 


End file.
